To be with you
by dizzicchi
Summary: Mamori percaya dia sudah berubah.. di tahun kedua mereka di Saikyodai, Mamori membuat Hiruma Youichi berjanji akan sesuatu. Semuanya terasa bahagia sampai ketika satu insiden terjadi. Benarkah Hiruma melanggar janjinya? Completed. chap 3 ENDs
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, i'm a newcomer and this is my first and only fanfic.. so i would like review from minna-san.. yoroshiku onegaishimaaasuu ^^

Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

* * *

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat ia berbeda hari ini.

Yang jelas ia berbeda, karena begitu kami memasuki gerbang universitas Saikyodai, ia tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku.

Aku mendengar beberapa orang menahan napas dan bahkan beberapa diantaranya mengeluarkan teriakan kecil. Terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi, akupun diam dan mengikuti langkahnya dengan canggung.

Ketika kami masuk gedung fakultasku, ia melepaskan tangannya begitu saja, dan berbalik tanpa menatap mataku. Tanpa kata-kata, dan membuatku juga tak sempat berkata-kata. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang lama kelamaan menghilang di kerumunan orang banyak. Aku tersenyum. Hontou ni omoshiroi, anata wa..

"Hee… jadi gossip itu benar? Bahwa kamu pacaran sama Hiruma Youichi?" Risa, temanku di salah satu mata kuliah tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkanku.

"Risa chan! Emm itu.. jadi.. eh, tunggu dulu, kok kamu kenal dia?"

Risa memutar matanya, "Dia sih, semua orang juga tauu.. nggak mungkin nggak tau orang yang 'menguasai' Saikyodai dari balik layar" ia lalu terkekeh, "Disini terbagi 2 kubu.. kubu pertama orang yang takut padanya, kubu kedua adalah orang yang mengaguminya.."

"Mengagumi? yah, pada dasarnya dia memang pemain amefuto yang sangat hebat.."

"Nggak cuma itu Mamori.. pada dasarnya orang akan otomatis hormat akan seseorang yang memegang kekuasaan kan? Itu juga yang membuat dia sangat popular, dia bahkan jadi omongan di toilet perempuan.. 'kyaa~ Hiruma –saaan~.. kakoiii, sutekiii' gitu deh.."

"HAHH?" tanpa sadar aku setengah berteriak. Iblis yang.. mmm sebenarnya-baik-tapi-tukang-tindas itu? Populer? "Joudan deshou?"

"Joudan janai wa yoo… amai wa yo, anata wa.. kok bisa-bisanya nggak tau keadaan kampus kita sendiri, padahal kamu yang paling deket sama dia.. Girls like men with power and authority, Mamori-chan, remember that! Lagian, sifat Hiruma yang kasar dan cuek itu mereka anggap sebagai tantangan"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku akui sifatnya memang menarik, tapi aku tidak melihat dia dari kekuatan dan kekuasaan.. aku..

Aku selalu percaya bahwa ia adalah orang yang sebenarnya baik hati dan peduli pada orang lain.

"Well, actually I prefer someone else,," Risa tiba-tiba berdehem, "Kenalin aku sama junior kita dooong, yang namanya Juumonji itu lhoo.. I like men with muscles.. heeheee "

Mau tidak mau aku menghentikan pikiranku tentangnya dan tertawa "Mou, Risa-chaaan…"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara keributan. "Guys!l liat papan pengumuman! HIruma! Itu pasti ulah Hiruma!"

Hah? Hatiku berdegup kencang. Ada apa? Kenapa dengan dia?

Semua berlarian keluar menuju papan pengumuman. Aku dan Risa tak terkecuali.

Di papan pengumuman tertempel foto-foto dari salah seorang dosen kami, yang mencoba mencium paksa seorang wanita muda, dengan wajah konyol. Satu kertas ditempel dan ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar 'Tanaka tidak bermoral. Saatnya kita bertindak. PECAT DIA!'.

Aku ternganga. Begitupun Risa.

Semua orang berkasak-kusuk kencang, "Ini pasti Hiruma!", "HIruma beraksi lagi!".

Beberapa dosen berduyun-duyun datang dan diantaranya bahkan ada istri pak Tanaka, yang juga seorang dosen. Ia kelihatan pucat. Seorang dosen mencopot semua foto2 dan kertas dan membawanya pergi dengan cepat. Shinozaki-san, dosen salah satu mata kuliah yang kuambil, membubarkan kami yang masih berkerumun

Semuanya pergi dengan menggumam, menggumamkan kata-kata makian untuk Tanaka-san dan simpati untuk istrinya yang sekarang pergi menjauh dengan air mata bercucuran.

Salah satu gumaman yang terdengar di telingaku adalah, "Walaupun begitu, Hiruma sudah keterlaluan".

Tengkukku dingin. Aku bisa merasakan mukaku memerah panas.

Benarkah ini perbuatanmu Hiruma Youichi?

Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji padaku?

Kenapa?

* * *

chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya mau say hi dan thanks dulu untuk RiikuAyaKaitani, Riichan LuvHiru, Arisa Kobayakawa, Yuri Manami, Ririn Cross, vhy otome, Faika Araifa, undine-yaha.. thanks ya guys, reviews dan sarannya! *terharuuu.. haha.. saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!

Enjoy chapter 2 teman2... reviewnya ditungguuu,, hehe :)

* * *

"Manusia itu harus bisa berubah, Hiruma Youichi!" aku menunjuk tepat di tengah dahinya.

Hari itu agak dingin, dan kami sedang berjalan pulang dari perayaan kemenangan tim kami.

"Kalau nggak bisa berubah, itu namanya payah", "Hiks!" Ups. Sepertinya aku agak mabuk.

"Kau mabuk" ia berkata dengan singkat.

"Tidak!" aku menggerak-gerakkan jariku di depan mukanya "Tiiiiidaaaaakkk~ tahuuuuu? Hiks!"

Ia menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang jangan minum kalau kau tak kuat minum, manejer sialan.."

"Jangan bilang sialan dan jangan kasar sama aku, Hiruma Youichi! Kalau tidak... hmmm kalau tidaaak... aku akan meninggalkanmu!"

Ia berhenti berjalan.

"Kalau kau juga masih mengancam orang, aku akan meninggalkanmu! Hiks! Yaaaa.. ingat itu.."

Aku lalu sadar ia tidak di sampingku lagi. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Aku melihat ia berdiri dan menatapku dengan diam.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya yang putih karena dingin.

"Kau serius?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa mabukku hilang.

Aku menatap matanya yang berwarna emerald lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Aku melepaskan muffler*-ku yang hangat dan melingkarkan muffler itu di lehernya.

"Setidaknya.. aku ingin kau berhenti mengancam orang lain.."

Kami terdiam dan hanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. Senyum licik dari neraka.

"Hah. Berani sekali kau mengancamku, manejer sialan.."

Ia melepaskan muffler dan mengalungkannya kembali di leherku, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu du..."

"Oke. Akan kulakukan. Tapi bersiap-siaplah menjadi budakku seumur hidup"

Aku terdiam dan menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Ia berjanji. Padaku. Dengan caranya.

Perasaan bahagia membuncah di dadaku. Aku menyusul langkahnya dengan setengah berlari.

"Jangan senyum-senyum, manejer sialan"

"Heheee"

Setelah itu, kami berjalan berdua tanpa kata-kata, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia.

Sangat bahagia

* * *

Aku menghembuskan napas berat.

Kuliah hari ini tak masuk akal bagiku. Tak ada satupun penjelasan dosen yang aku pahami maupun pelajari.

Otakku terus-terusan memutarkan sebuah kejadian di masa lalu dan membandingkannya dengan kejadian hari ini, sedangkan hatiku terus-terusan bertanya 'Kenapa?'.

Hhh. Sudahlah, saatnya bertanya pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke klub amefuto.

* * *

Ruangan klub itu kelihatan lebih besar dari biasanya karena cuma ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Hari ini latihan dimulai satu jam lagi, dan belum banyak yang datang.

"Mamori-san" Juumonji-kun dan Ikkyu-kun menganggukkan kepalanya kepadaku, dan aku balas mengangguk.

Aku melihat dia sedang mengetik di laptopnya di ujung ruangan. Aku menghampirinya.

"Aku mau bicara" kataku pelan.

Ia melihatku sejenak lalu meledakkan balon yang ia buat dari permen karetnya. "Silahkan" katanya sambil mengunyah.

Aku memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah "Disini?"

Ia kembali mengetik. "Disini"

"Apa.. Apa kamu yang melakukan itu pada Tanaka-san?"

"Itu?" masih mengetik.

"AKU SERIUS, Hiruma Youichi!"

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari laptop dan sekarang menatapku. "Kenapa dengan dosen sialan itu? Si sialan itu pantas mendapatkannya. Dia memeras mahasiswa laki-laki dan merayu yang perempuan"

"Tapi kamu kan sudah janji!"

"Hah?"

"Nggak harus begitu kan caranya? Dengan menempelkan foto-fotonya di papan pengumuman! Pikirkan perasaan istrinya! Kamu.. kamu juga sudah janji padaku.."

"HAH? Makanya dari tadi aku ingin tanya apa yang kau maksud manejer sia.."

"SIALAN? Orang yang tidak bisa menepati kata-katanya itulah yang paling sialan dari yang sialan!"

Tuhan, maafkan aku karena aku mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi.

Air mataku mengalir turun di pipiku yang terasa panas.

Tanpa melihat dia lagi, aku berbalik dan setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar. Melewati Juumonji-kun yang mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' dan Ikkyu-kun yang sepertinya mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

Mmm.. Pasti cuma khayalanku.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan klub dan berlari keluar. Setengah berharap ia akan mengejarku, aku menoleh ke belakang.

Ia tidak mengejarku. Tidak juga membuka pintu itu untuk melihatku.

Aku berhenti berlari. Mengatur napasku dan mencoba menghibur diri sendiri dengan berpikir positif.

Aku tidak bisa.

Air mataku meleleh keluar dan keluar. Aku menangis tanpa mempedulikan orang yang berlalu lalang melihatku keheranan.

* * *

Chapter 2 ends

*Muffler:semacam syal yang tebal


	3. Chapter 3

The last part to be with you.. terima kasih atas semua reviews dan saran dari teman2 yaaa.. thank u so much, especially for** Raiha Laf Qyaza, Aki Kadaoga, RiikuAyaKaitani, Arisa Kobayakawa, Yuri Manami, Asako Karasuma, Ririn Cross, vhy otome, Riichan LuvHiru**.. maafkan newbie ini karena banyak salah,,^^

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, maaf lagi kalo jadinya malah aneh.. fufu.. selamat menikmati~!

*reviews dan masukannya sangat ditunggu^^

* * *

Ia keluar dari pintu itu dan mengejarku.

Dalam mimpi.

Anehnya, aku tahu aku sedang bermimpi.

Mungkin karena tidak terasa nyata.

Aku bermimpi ia mengejarku, menjelaskan segala duduk permasalahannya padaku, mengecup keningku, lalu pulang bergandengan tangan denganku.

Hmmph.. mimpi anak SD.

Mimpi yang terasa seperti gula-gula kapas yang manis.

* * *

Kepalaku berdenging sakit ketika aku terbangun pagi ini.

Ng? Dimana.. aku?

Aku terkejut ketika menemukan Risa-chan tidur di sebelahku.

Ah. Iya ya.. aku memang ke tempat Risa-chan semalam. Lalu,, dia mengajakku karaoke, lalu.. makan, minum.. Err sedikit kok.. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Ng.. Apa benar aku cuma minum sedikit? Kenapa kepalaku berdenyut-denyut hebat?

"Nghhhh... Ohayooo Mamori chaan.." Risa tiba-tiba bangun dan meregangkan lengannya. Rambut kecoklatannya yang panjang dan berombak justru kelihatan lebih sexy dari biasanya, "Huaahhhhh... What a great night we had, last night.."

"Hah? A.. Apa.. memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Risa-chan terkikik geli. "Mamori-chan waaa.. Emm I wonder how to say this.. Anata wa ne, SUPPA KAWAIIII*~!" Ia lalu mencubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas.

"Haaauu? Hu.. Huppa hawaii? Haksudnyaaa?"

Ng. Bukannya aku tiba-tiba bicara bahasa alien, tapi.. memang sulit bicara sambil kedua pipiku ditarik begini.

Ia melepaskan cubitannya "Hehee.. Jujur banget, nggak bisa menyembunyikan masalah ataupun perasaan, romantis, dan.. nggak kuat minum" dia lalu tertawa lagi, "Hontou ni kawaii*~.. Aku jadi bener-bener ngerti kenapa laki-laki selalu ingin melindungi kamu! Gawat kan? Kayaknya lama-lama aku juga bisa suka sama kamuu.. Hueheheee" katanya sambil tertawa konyol.

Aku tertawa. "Mou~ Baka ja nai*, Risa chan~"

"Aggggh! Aku dibilang bodoh!" ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke futon dan berpura-pura pingsan.

"Ng? Tunggu dulu.. kamu bilang jujur dan nggak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan? Me.. memangnya tadi malam aku cerita apa aja?"

Ia tersenyum lebar, matanya yang berwarna coklat muda berbinar-binar lucu. "Semuanyaaaaaa... Cerita dari kamu masih kecil, masuk SD, SMP, SMA, jadi manager amefuto, kuliah, daaaaan seterusnya.. Sekarang aku jadi hapal riwayat hidup kamu! Nyahahaha~"

Aku menepuk dahiku.

"Ng.. Apa aku juga cerita tentang.. dia?"

Risa mengangguk penuh pengertian, "Your secret is safe with me"

Mukaku pasti semerah tomat saat ini. "Eh.. Mm.. Aaaa! Oiya! Jam berapa ini? Ayo siap-siaapp... ke kampuuss.." aku bangun dan langsung berpura-pura sibuk.

"Haik, haiiikk.. kamar mandi disana Mamori-chan.. Ah! Oiya, kemarin.."

"Ya? Kenapa?"

Ia lalu terdiam dan akhirnya menggelengkan kepala, "Iie.. nandemo nai!*" katanya sambil berdiri dan mendorong punggungku ke kamar mandi, "Haik! Ofuro ni haitte kudasaaaaii!*"

Aku agak penasaran dengan apa yang tidak jadi dikatakannya, tapi karena kepalaku masih pusing, aku membutuhkan siraman air hangat yang nyaman.

* * *

Aku berdiri diam di depan ruangan klub amefuto.

Aku tahu dia tidak disini hari ini, tapi tetap saja berat untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam.

"Rasanya susah masuk ya?" tanya Risa-chan, yang-aku-minta-menemaniku sambil nyengir. "Ganbatte kudasaaaaaaaii*.." bisiknya di dekat telingaku.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. "!" Aku dan Risa secara otomatis menegakkan tubuh kami karena tegang.

"Aa.. Mamori-san"

Juumonji-kun. Hhhh.. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Juumonji-kun? Kenapa ada disini? Hari ini nggak ada latihan kan?" Tanyaku, ehm, memastikan.

"Nggak ada.. Hiruma juga nggak ada.. Eh, maksudnya.. Ng.. Yang ada cuma aku. Oh, dan Agon. Aku.. Mengambil barang. Ketinggalan. Agon. Tidur " Entah kenapa ia jadi terbata-bata.

Ia pasti merasa tidak enak karena kejadian kemarin. Aku merasakan mukaku memerah lagi.

Sebenarnya aku ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari situasi canggung ini, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Aku.. Aku cuma ingin sedikit bersih-bersih ruangan klub, kemarin nggak sempat.." aku lalu meraih tangan Risa yang dari tadi berdiri mematung, "Ng, Juumonji-kun, meet my friend, Risa!" yang ketika aku sebut namanya langsung menatapku dengan tatapan 'kyaaa-Mamori-kok-kamu-tega-aku-kan-belum-siap!'.

"Ah.. Haik.." Juumonji-kun terlihat agak canggung dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud bersalaman, "Juumonji Kazuki.." ketika disaat yang sama Rika sedang membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat dan berteriak dengan gugupnya, "KUDOU RIKA DESU! YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!"

Krik krik.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat.

"Pfft." Ups.

"Hahahahahahahaa~" aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, "Nggak kompak niiihh!"

Sekarang muka Rika-chan yang memerah. Kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan malah membuatnya kelihatan makin eksotis ketika dia malu. Juumonji-kun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal, "Ng.. Haik, Yoroshiku". Mereka lalu berdiri diam. Risa menunduk dan Juumonji-kun memandang langit.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menganggu situasi yang sangat manis ini.

"Juumonji-kun, temani Risa-chan sebentar ok? Aku cuma sebentar" kataku sambil cepat-cepat membuka pintu ruangan klub dan masuk. Sebelum menutup pintu, aku mengedipkan mataku ke Risa-chan yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang.. sulit dibaca. Hehe.

Aku menutup pintu dan tersenyum. Merasa mood-ku jadi lebih baik, aku mengambil sapu dan celemekku di loker, lalu bersenandung sambil mulai menyapu pojok ruangan.

"Khhh. Siapa itu?"

Aku terkesiap kaget. "Agon-kun!"

Agon bangun dan duduk di bangku panjang, yang dari tempatku tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh meja dan loker. Ah, ya, setelah kuingat, Juumonji-kun memang sempat menyebut namanya.

"Oh. Kau, manager"

"Maaf ya, Agon-kun.. Aku.. cuma mau bersih-bersih sebentar kok" aku cepat-cepat menyapu lagi, cuma berdua di satu ruangan dengan orang ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Oi. Manager. Kau pacaran sama si sampah itu? Kalian sepertinya selalu pulang berdua"

Aku tidak suka kata-kata 'oi' dan 'sampah' yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku nggak mengerti apa maksudmu".

"Kau taulah.. Sampah licik itu.. si sampah tukang ancam itu!"

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi hatiku terasa panas.

"Khh.. Aku cuma ingin tau apa yang sudah terjadi sama sampah nggak berguna itu.. kemarin aku sempat meminta bantuannya, tapi sampah itu menolak! Cih, sekarang dia jadi lembek!"

Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku pada kegiatan menyapu-ku, tapi benar-benar sulit mengerjakan sesuatu dengan hati yang panas.

"Makanya akhirnya aku yang harus menjatuhkan si Tanaka-sampah itu dengan tanganku sendiri..."

Eh.

Apa barusan?

"Kau tau Tanaka si dosen sampah itu kan? Si sampah itu menggagalkanku di kuliahnya.. akhirnya aku menyuruh salah satu perempuan yang dekat denganku untuk merayunya, dan BERHASIL.. Si sampah itu jatuh dalam jebakan!"

Badanku rasanya beku seketika.

Ya Tuhan.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Khukukuuuu.. Tau rasa si sampah licik itu sekarang! Dia tidak mau membantuku tapi semua orang di kampus ini percaya kalau dia yang melakukannya.. dasar pecunda.."

Aku melepas celemek yang tadi kupakai dan melemparnya tepat ke wajahnya.

"OI! APA-APAAN.."

"DIA BUKAN SAMPAH DAN BUKAN PECUNDANG! DIA LEBIH BAIK SEJUTA KALI DARIPADA KAU!"

Tubuhku gemetar karena marah. "Ya Tuhan.. Aku menyesal.. menyesal sekali.. AKU SANGAT MENYESAL PERNAH MERAGUKANNYA CUMA KARENA ORANG SEPERTIMU!"

Aku pasti sudah gila karena berlaku seperti ini kepada salah satu orang yang ditakuti di Saikyoudai. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku benar-benar marah. Padanya dan pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mengambil langkah cepat untuk keluar dari ruangan klub. Aku harus bertemu dia.

Tapi sebelum membuka pintu ruangan klub, aku berbalik melihat Agon yang sepertinya hanya bisa tercengang. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah berteriak padamu. Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf atas kata-kata yang kuucapkan".

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Risa-chan dan Jumonji-kun menghampiriku.

"Kenapa Mamori-chan? Aku mendengar kamu berteriak.." Risa-chan terdengar khawatir.

"Risa-chan! Bukan dia pelakunya! Aku.. aku salah..." tiba-tiba badanku melemas dan air mata jatuh bercucuran begitu saja di kedua pipiku. Aku merasa bingung dan sangat sedih. "Aku harus apa Risa-chan.. harus gimana..."

"Shhh..." Risa memelukku sejenak, lalu melepaskannya dan menatapku serius. "Dia nggak marah padamu, Mamori-chan.. Ng.. Yang belum aku bilang ke kamu adalah, kemarin dialah yang menjemput kita dan menggendongmu sampai apartemenku.."

Hah?

"Aku.. bingung karena kamu tertidur.. lalu entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba dia datang begitu saja dan bilang, 'biar kugendong. Dia memang tidak kuat minum'. Dia menggendongmu tanpa mengeluh.. dan ketika dia pulang, dia cuma bilang 'rahasiakan ini dari dia' dan pulang begitu aja.. makanya.. aku belum cerita ke kamu.."

Oh Tuhan. Tidak. Aku jadi merasa makin bersalah. Dan malu.

"Aku.. aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang.." aku menghapus air mata dan menguatkan hatiku, "Aku harus minta maaf.."

Rika-chan tersenyum. "Bicarakan baik-baik ok?"

"Arigato Risa-chan.." aku balas tersenyum.

Ia mengedipkan mata dan berkata sambil berbisik, "Harusnya aku yang terima kasih, Mamo-chan!".

Juumonji-kun yang sepertinya lagi-lagi salah tingkah karena mendengar pembicaraan tadi menganggukkan kepala kepadaku, "Good luck, Mamori-san".

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan berbalik. Lalu mulai berlari.

Aku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya.

* * *

Kamar apartemen mewah itu cukup gelap ketika aku masuk.

Cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari pancaran matahari sore berwarna jingga yang masuk dari jendela kaca besar kesukaannya. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu.

Ia duduk di sofa sambil mengetik di laptopnya dan mengunyah permen karet. Tidak memandang ke arahku walaupun dia tahu aku datang.

Aku menelan ludah, "A.. aku.. aku minta maaf.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.. aku sudah dengar dari Agon dan.. aku benar-benar menyesal.."

Ia tidak bilang apapun, tapi bergeser dari tempat ia duduk, menyisakan tempat untukku duduk di sofa itu.

Lalu kembali mengetik.

Aku berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan duduk di sampingnya.

Suasana di sini sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku, dia dan suara ketikan dari laptopnya.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tenang. Aku merasa nyaman.

"Jangan senyum-senyum." ia berkata, dan kali ini tanpa embel-embel 'sialan'.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya dan menutup mataku.

Ahhh.. aku dan dia memang tidak pintar bicara.. seperti inilah biasanya masalah kami selesai. Selesai begitu saja.

Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya ketika ia pelan-pelan mengubah cara mengetiknya menjadi lebih lambat dan berhati-hati.

Kadang aku lupa betapa nyaman ketika berada disampingnya. Aku tak perlu berpura-pura jadi orang lain, karena dia pun tidak. Dia baik hati dengan caranya. Caranya yang mungkin ekstrim dan tak dimengerti semua orang.

Tapi dia baik hati, dan hangat. Ia memikirkanku dengan cara yang tidak dipikirkan oleh orang lain, dan mungkin menyayangiku dengan cara yang tidak sama dengan orang lain.

Aku hanya harus lebih percaya padanya, lebih banyak lagi.

Aku mulai tenggelam dalam rasa nyaman dan hampir tertidur, ketika tiba-tiba ia berhenti mengetik dan mencium lembut kepalaku yang bersender di bahunya.

"Okaeri*" katanya setengah berbisik.

Aku tersenyum.

Hubungan kami memang tidak terasa seperti gula-gula kapas yang manis.

Hubungan kami terasa seperti secangkir kopi hangat.

Agak pahit dan terlihat gelap, tapi menenangkan dan menghangatkanku di hari hujan.

Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Tadaima*.. Youichi..."

* * *

**To be with you – ends**

**Thank u very very much for reading this fanfic!:)**

* Anata wa ne, SUPPA KAWAII~ : kamu tuh,, super cute!

* Hontou ni kawaii : benar-benar manis

* Baka ja nai : jangan bodoh

* Iie.. nandemo nai!: nggak,,, nggak ada apa-apa kok!

* Ofuro ni haitte kudasaaaaii! : masuklah ke kamar mandi!

* Ganbatte kudasaaaaaaaii! : selamat berjuaaaang!

* Okaeri.. : selamat datang / selamat pulang..

* Tadaima.. : aku pulang..


End file.
